Feeling the Beats!
by Jlargent
Summary: DJ-PON3 aka Vinyl Scratch loves the adulation and praise from a hard night of breaking the beats and mixing music, one night while working at the club she sees a woman that takes her breath away. Human Vinyl/ Human Fluttershy!


**Feeling the Beats!**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: My first MLP lemon fic so don't judge me too harshly. I do not own MLP or any if its characters in any shape or form. This is a human fic just to warn you._

Vinyl's POV

Every night the sounds of my sick beats as my hands manipulates the vinyl records that are my namesake and the roar of the crowd as I drop that beat making them wave and rave like that sends jolts of electricity coursing through me like a drug. The faces of the audience screaming my name in a chant 'VIN-YL SCRA-TCH! VIN-YL SCRA-TCH!' when my music reaches a fever pitch is almost orgasmic.

That is until I see her sitting at the bar nursing a drink looking uncomfortable as though she was a preverbal fish out of water wearing a light yellow blouse and white skirt and dressed a bit conservatively, her face partially hidden behind a curtain of light pink silky hair shows stunning cyan eyes when revealed when she brushed the hair from her eyes. I don't know what it was about her, maybe it's her demure innocence or maybe her graceful beauty but I could feel an attraction towards her.

So it comes as to no surprise that during intermission I stealthily make my way up to the bar like a ninja (A/N: Anyone besides me realize that I pretty much called her a Sound Ninja?) and when she finally noticed me I could barely hear her squeak a in surprise but then again the noise of the club was drowning out normal conversations.

"Hey there." I call out to her taking her by surprise, and I could almost hear her squeak out an 'Eep' as she practically leaps from the bar stool "I noticed that you were nervous. First time here?" I ask her while ordering a glass of ice water to wet my lips "Name's Vinyl Scratch the DJ here in the club."

The woman in front of me twirled her hair with her fingers nervously "M-my name i-is Flut-" she cuts off shyly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the music." I tell her, the mystery girl tries again with a bit more confidence.

"M-my name i-is Fluttershy." she replies meekly.

"Fluttershy? It's a really nice name, so you here by yourself?" I ask her curiously.

She shakes her head "N-no I-I'm with a friend." she pointed to a woman her age wearing a light blue tank top skintight jeans, and her hair in a spectrum of colors.

"Rainbow Dash? She's one of the regulars here." I said as said rainbow-haired girl was moving about.

"S-she insisted on s-showing me a good time." Fluttershy said as I looked at my watch and I had ten minuets until my last set for the night.

"So what brings a wallflower like you here tonight?" I ask her curiously.

"W-well I-I just graduated f-from veterinarian school and D-Dash wanted to take m-me here to celebrate." she smiles shyly and blushing slightly, I had to restrain my hugging impulses brought on by the Cuteness of Mass Destruction that is Fluttershy's smile.

"You're a vet? Cool, I've always wanted to have a pet but I can barely take care of a houseplant let alone an animal." I remarked I checked my watch again "Sorry, but I have to go. I'm on in five, I would like to talk to you later if it's possible." I remove my trademark glasses to show her my deep amethyst eyes. (A/N: I know that everyone thinks that her eyes are red but this is my fic so I have a say as to her eye color.)

Fluttershy smiled "I would like that Vinyl." she spoke as I make my way back to my stage with an extra bounce in my step.

One hour later…

I raise my hands as the roar of the crowd washes over me like a tidal wave as I thank the partygoers and the music dies down, I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and watch as the audience leaves for the night, my boss walk up to me with a million watt grin plastered on his face.

"Another great show Vinyl." he said handing me my pay for the week.

I smile at him "As long as the music is pumping that's all that matters to me." I said making him laugh.

"True, but music alone can't pay the bills." he said.

I groan "Don't I know it. Anyway I'll see you next week boss man." I call out hoping to see Fluttershy at the bar but to my disappointment she wasn't there. No problem, I'll probably see her around the local animal shelter and I'll finish my conversation then. I head out towards the parking lot letting the cool night air clear my head, I reach for the door handle to my van when I hear voices.

"Just give up your money and I won't have to stab you." a rough male voice spoke the other voice sends a sharp chill down my spine.

"P-please d-don't hurt me.:" Fluttershy whimpered, I ran towards the sounds of the voices fear gripping my heart, finally I spot a heavy burlesque man wielding a knife to a cowering Fluttershy.

"Hey! Leave the poor girl alone!" I yell at the man hoping that he'll run, the man turns to face me.

"Back off bitch! Or else I'll kill you right here then I'll take this cute little thing and have some 'personal' fun with her before killing her." he threatens and takes a step forward, just as I was about to rush the man Fluttershy's normally quiet voice takes on a more and angry tone.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU!" I watch in both awe and a slight twinge of fear at my unexpected savior was not only staring down our attacker but she was also verbally lashing out at a man that was twice her height and three times her own weight "Just because you're bigger and just because you have a knife doesn't give you the right to harm innocent people just to fulfill your sick fantasies!" the man was now shaking and I could smell the faint scent of urine "Now leave and don't bother anyone else ever again!" she says and the man couldn't run away from her fast enough.

I whistle "Damn girl, that stare should be classified as a WMD." suddenly Fluttershy snaps out of her stare and reverts to her normal self.

"I-I'm sorry that you had to see that." Fluttershy says weakly.

I wave my hands off "Nah, the way I see it you just save both our lives. I thought Dash came in with you."

"Dash had to leave early for flight practice in the morning. She's a stunt pilot for the Wonderbolts and she just recently gotten her position." she spoke reminding me that I had done a few choreograph jobs with them in the past.

"Well it looks like our talk will have to wait." I said remembering that I carried some business cards on it was my backwards double quaver symbol with the words DJ-PON3 as my stage name and my cell number "Here, call me later this week and I'll treat you to lunch." I said and Fluttershy handed me her cell number, I wished her a goodnight and head back to my van slightly happier.

Three months later…

I hum a happy tune as I make my way to Fluttershy's apartment, it's been three months since I first met Fluttershy and I couldn't have been happier. I stop by Daisy, I stop by Lily and Rose florist shop and pick up a dozen pink carnations all I need now is some chocolates and I'm gold for my date with Fluttershy tonight. I know, I know the best DJ in town falling in love with a vet, sounds like a cheap romance novel that my roommate Octavia would like to read.

Shaking my thoughts I arrive at Fluttershy's apartment, I nervously run my fingers through my electric blue hair just as the door opens to reveal Fluttershy wearing the exact same outfit she wore when we first met, then again anything she wears makes her graceful as opposed to the gray zip up hoodie and white t-shirt with faded denim jeans and worn out sneakers that I'm wearing, this time we're having dinner at a casual restaurant so I don't really have to dress up or anything.

Three hours later…

I lead Fluttershy back to her apartment enjoying the wonderful date, the food was okay and we headed out to a cheap romantic comedy but to be honest I wasn't paying attention to the movie that much since I was holding Fluttershy's hand while Fluttershy was enraptured by the movie. My mind drifted back to when I confessed that I like her in a romantic sense a month before and to my surprise she kissed me on the lips lightly stunning me before confessing herself that she too likes me as more than a friend. Of course when her friends found out about our relationship they were very supportive of us.

Octavia accidentally found out when she saw me kiss Fluttershy on the lips before I entered the apartment building, at first Octavia was crushed since she admitted that she has a crush on me for awhile but was afraid to tell me. I told her that I care about her but not that way I kinda see her as a more responsible older sister than a lover but I still care about her, after that Octavia seemed to realize that maybe I was right.

My thoughts break when I suddenly realize that we arrive back at Fluttershy's apartment "I-I had a real nice time tonight Vinyl." Fluttershy spoke softly.

I blush slightly and remove my glasses "I had a really nice time too Shy'." calling her by my nickname for her.

Fluttershy blushed deeply "W-would you l-like to come in?" she asks me nervously.

I smiled gently "Sure." and I follow her inside. Her apartment is surprisingly larger than it looks, but the majority of the space is occupied with animals that she takes home from the shelter to continue treatment, normally there would be an abundant amount of animals but surprisingly there wasn't a single one save for Angel her pet rabbit hopping about in his cage.

"All the animals are healed and are at the shelter waiting for adoption, that's why it's so empty tonight. A-also t-there's s-something I-I want to t-tell you." Fluttershy tells me in a tone that was more nervous than I ever thought possible.

"What is it Shy'?" I ask her concerned that there might be something r=wrong with her.

"E-ever since we s-started to date I-I felt as though I-I should w-wait until I a-am more comfortable a-around you. I-I really love you Scratch I-I want to take o-our relationship t-to the next level." she tells me.

"Are you telling me that you want to have a more physical aspect of the relationship?" I ask her slightly stunned, Fluttershy nods meekly "I would love to Shy'." I said pulling her towards her bedroom.

(Lemon Alert! If you don't like this then why are you reading this fic in the first place?)

I carefully remove Fluttershy's clothes and at the same time she was carefully removing mine, soon the two of us stand before each other naked, Fluttershy nervously moves her hands to cover her now exposed breasts and pussy. I gently pull her hands away and place them on my breasts and coax her to gently massage them, I moan gently as she follows my instructions I gently nibble at her ear making her giggle then I give them a light lick making her shudder slightly, I run my fingers through her soft pink hair, I lean in closer to her and whisper into her ears "Let me show you how much I love you as well my little butterfly." I then kiss her cheek and proceed to move downward.

Fluttershy was startled at my sudden kissing pulls her hands away from my breasts which was a good thing too, I was starting to get bored having her just playing with my breasts alone, I gently spread her legs and lightly lick her nether regions making her jump at the sensation, I giggle slightly at her reaction "Don't worry Shy' just relax and enjoy the pleasures." I spoke and could see her relaxing slightly and I continue with licking her core, at first Fluttershy jumps but soon she was writhing about moaning until with a muffled cry she cums and I lap up her tasty essence.

I pull her up and we switch places "Now it's your turn Shy" I said seductively to try and ease her into the fact that she'll be doing this for the first time, at first Fluttershy hesitates but then musters up the courage to take a light lick, then another, then another until soon she was licking me without hesitation. And for a first timer she's good as I start moaning at her improvised skills with her tongue, it doesn't take me long before I too cum as well and I motion for Fluttershy to place her dripping pussy above my mouth while her mouth is positioned above mine a classic sixty-nine position.

At first the licks were long and slow but gradually pick up speed and soon the two of us were licking each other out with reckless abandon I could feel the orgasm coming almost like a potential knockout blow from a boxer and I could tell that Fluttershy was the same.

"V-Vinyl I-I'm so ccclooossseee!" Fluttershy moans before returning to my core.

"I-I feel the sssaaaammmmeeee!" I moan as well and without warning I felt that final release and it hits me hard, the two of us scream out passionately as our respective orgasms stuck. Fluttershy manages to crawl towards me on shaking arms and collapses next to me, I look at her and she was already asleep. I kiss her forehead and let myself fall into the oblivion known as sleep.

(End Lemon! Now back to the story.)

I groggily open my eyes and wince as direct sunlight enters my eyes, I roll to my other side noting that Fluttershy wasn't in bed with me. I quickly jump into the shower and slip on the clothes from the night before to hear the sounds of cooking, I shuffle my feet towards the kitchen to see a full breakfast consisting of sausage links, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and the holy beverage known to all as coffee waiting for me. I see Fluttershy cooking at the stove wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and I could tell that she wasn't wearing any panties I had to quell my hormones before I could do something stupid like jump Fluttershy and make a mess in her kitchen.

Fluttershy takes notice of my arrival "Oh, good morning Vinyl!" she chirped before sitting down for her breakfast.

I smile at her "Morning Shy' so what's on the agenda today?" I ask her but I already got a suspicion as to her intentions.

Fluttershy chews on a piece of toast before answering "Well I have the day off how about a trip to the amusement park?" she suggested.

I smile brightly "Sure Shy' that sound like fun." and before could say anything Fluttershy kisses me.

She pulls away "I love you Vinyl." she tells me without stuttering, wow last night really gave her a confidence boost.

I return the kiss and pull away "I love you too Fluttershy."

_The end._

_Me: Well that takes care of this story. Don't forget to Read & Review!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
